Computing devices may be configured to execute a variety of different applications (e.g., software programs). Before a computing device can execute any application, the computing device may need to install different applications. This process may be described as provisioning the computing device. The provisioning process may involve installing applications or otherwise preparing the computing device to a state in which it can be handed-off to an end user for one or more specific uses or functions. For example, an administrator may interact with the user interface of the computing device such that the computing device receives instructions to download and/or install the applications intended for the end user. Each computing device to be provisioned may receive similar user input from the administrator and install the selected applications as indicated by the user input.